One Last Time
by The Factory Inside Your Chest
Summary: OneShot. Set During CoM. Short story of a girl running to save the one she cares most about. ZexionxOC


Um, first ever post on this site, so at least be kind in your insults. The title might be cliche sounding, but I actually like this. Contains OC, occurs during CoM and by reading you can tell when.

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own. _Duh_

* * *

_**One Last Time**_

She ran. She ran as if a life depended on it. Down the white walled hallways, her footsteps echoing roughly on the floor as she went. She didn't care. The sound hardly met her ears.

It met other's ears though. A blonde haired boy in a black cloak paused as he watched the girl's own cloak flow behind her as she ran. He called out to stop her, comfort her. The distress on her face caused him to worry. The usually calm and focused girl was frightened and running in fear.

A portal of darkness appeared in her path. Running through it she was swallowed up by the darkness. The blackness swirled around her. She was running to what she feared, not away from it. Questions circled in her mind. Was it too late? Was she running for nothing? Could even make a difference?

The darkness faded into dim night. It was a place different from where she had just left. Gone were the clean white walls of the castle. In their place was an island night, beautiful and innocent but ruined by the darkness that had come to it. She searched for a face, a person. She was looking for a nobody. Standing there instead was a boy. He was staring at her, with silver hair and a blade like a bat wing drawn. His eyes were focused on the black cloak she wore.

'That cloak … Your one of them! You're a …'

She didn't wait for him to finish speaking. Another portal of swilling darkness appeared. Who she wanted wasn't here. Leaving the silver hair keyblader behind her ran on, into the darkness. As the boy tried to follow it vanished as she did.

As one portal closed, another opened. The girl was again in a castle. White interior again, but it wasn't the same one she'd started in. it was just as silent, but eerie dark. Again she started running. She heard voices. The closer she got the louder they became. Rounding a corner she came across three beings.

One was identical to the boy on the island she had just left. The same hair and blade it was just his outfit that differed. Darker clothes with the sign of the heartless, this boy had an aura of darkness. Standing at the boys side, the closest to the girl, was one like her. Wearing the same black cloak the green eyed nobody had red hair. But again this wasn't who she was looking for.

The one she wanted was the third in the room. Backed up against the wall away from the other two was another nobody. Silver-lilac hair fell over part of his face. A look of confusion had spread over what remained visible. He stared out in horror at what was folding in front of him.

The girl ran forward, she had to reach him. An arm stopped her path. The red haired nobody's green eyes looked down on her. 'Stay out of it. Your not part of this', he said, pushing her back.

As this happened the replica keyblader moved forward. Grabbing the nobody in front of him, he lifted him up by the neck of his cloak. Dark power moved in the room as the replica used it. The nobody and his power started to be absorbed by the blue eyed replica.

'Why, why are you doing this?' the silver haired nobody screamed as the replica held him. 'Axel tell me!'

'You know to much', the nobody known as Axel explained in answer. 'And your no longer needed', the red head finished.

Then the girl screamed. This had gone on long enough. She had to do something to stop it. Ignoring the red heads calls to come back, she ran past him and towards the replica. Crashing into him, she threw the replica to the ground. The nobody he had been holding dropped and lay on the ground.

The replica got to its feet and looked at the girl. She was standing in front of the nobody on the floor, glaring at the replica. The replica just smirked at the girl and ran out.

There were just three of them left now. The red haired Axel looked past the girl, at the nobody lying behind her. 'You realize there is nothing you can do. Its too late', he informed her. She said nothing, but continued to stare at him coldly. The red head just shrugged and disappeared into the darkness.

Only two were left. The girl and the nobody she had come for. She kneeled down next to the nobody. The red heads last words echoed through her mind, 'Its too late'. He was going, it was just a matter of time, she couldn't stop that. The darkness was taking the one she cared for most.

As her eyes closed the slowly fading nobody stirred and moaned. Her eyes snapped open. Looking straight into his staring eyes she murmured his name and wrapped her arms around him.

'You didn't need to come', he said softly, weakly.

'I know. But I had to, to see you …', she broke off not wanting to admit what it was

'One last time', he finished for her.

"One last time ', she repeated as the nobody she had desperately run for disappeared in her arms.

'Zexion'


End file.
